Courtship Mountain Style
by Mollyjean
Summary: Someone has a definite opinion on who Thorin should court. NEW ALTERNATE ENDING ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

" I tell you it almost fell on her head. Everyone stared at the rock laying on the floor in the throne room. "Just another inch or two and Lady Clencia could have been seriously hurt!"

"Now Thorin, I don't think a small stone like that would have done too much damage. But yes, this can't be a coincidence. Not after what happened to Lord Indoin last month." Balin frowned as he thought of the lord leaving Erebor with a broken leg. Accusing the mountain of hating him.

"Well that bit about the mountain hating him, now that was probably the pain killers talking." Bofur offered.

"He was saying it before the walkway give away under him." Fili reminded them all.

"There is something going on here. Someone is trying to sabotage Thorin's courtship." Dwalin stated matter-of-factly.

"Proposed courtship, at this rate everyone will be afraid to become his intended." Kili added grimly.

Thorin just brooded for a few more minutes, it was a safe and utterly familiar response to any situation.

"Ori, check the library for any mention of the mountain actually...well actually hating anyone. Yes, I know how ridiculous it sounds but we've seen trolls turned to stone by sunlight and storm giants battling, a mountain with a mind of it's own doesn't seem so strange after that." Thorin looked at the dwarfs gathered around him and saw a moment's hesitation before they had to nod in agreement. Middle-earth was filled with magic after all, why not Erebor.

Thorin would never admit it to anyone but secretly he was relieved that the first two suitors had not worked out. Lord Indoin was a stuffy dwarf who apparently thought the world existed only to cater to his whims. Lady Clencia never seemed to tire of talking about herself. Thorin couldn't imagine listening to either of them day in and day out for a lifetime. Truth be told he didn't have to marry, he already had heirs in Fili and Kili. Since the Battle of the Five Armies as it had come to be called' both had matured...mostly...well sometimes...well...there had been that one time that he was sure... Fine, they would grow into the roles of Crown Prince and Prince Adviser. Now with Erebor regained they had time to do it. Still it was his duty to at least entertain the idea of a queen or consort.

The others drifted away leaving Thorin to his thoughts but Balin stood close by and waited until they were alone.

"Thorin, Thorin." Balin's voice shook Thorin out of his thoughts. It reminded him of the many times his old friend, teacher, and adviser had done that when he drifted away into a daydream during some long dry history lesson.

"Yes"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. Just thinking of who is left to even consider if Lady Clencia leaves in a huff ?"

"Thorin you have heirs. You don't have to do this. Your people respect you and would respect any choice you made for consort. They respect bravery...it would not even have to be a dwarf for that matter...just someone the people respect. Most of all it should be someone you love."

"Love, Balin that hardly comes into the picture for royalty and you know it."

"Thorin, I knew your grandfather and your father, they loved their Ones, truly loved them. Well, lad we will back you up no matter what your decision." Then looking at Thorin and moving a little closer Balin added. "Have you happened upon our Burglar of late?"

"Bilbo, why mention him?"

"No reason lad, no reason...just hadn't seen him lately."

"I...I assume Mr. Baggins is fine...probably in the library or one of the kitchens. But ...why even speak of...I mean...well." Thorin looked flustered and try as he might he could not hide that slight blush that touched his cheeks.

Balin smiled that kindly, fatherly, and right now infuriating, smile that Thorin knew meant _' I know what you are thinking, laddie'._ Thorin had a sudden desire to either hide or hit Balin. The first would be most unbecoming for a king and the latter would get his royal rear end thoroughly kicked. Balin was still quite a warrior. Given those choices His majesty ducked his regal head not unlike he did when Balin would catch him daydreaming during those lessons.

Balin chuckled and patted Thorin on the back before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>Lady Clencia, was not a soft, cuddly dwarrowdam. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. A few rocks falling inside a mountain that had been once breached and left in various stages of ruin by a dragon, would not frighten her away. As she strode through the halls and galleries she looked every bit a queen; head high, shoulders back. She seemed to glide over the stone, with a grace and bearing that spoke of decades of training , wealth and power. She would find Thorin and they would talk. He was far too great an opportunity to let slip away.<p>

" Ah, Thorin." Lady Clencia called as she spotted the tall, dark haired dwarf. She preferred males who were closer to the dwarfish standard of beauty; shorter, rounder, longer beard, bulbous nose. Still...a king was a king and Thorin did have a majestic bearing about him.

"Lady Clencia, how good to see you. I was concerned that those rocks falling may have dampened your spirit for Erebor." Thorin lied, the truth was he had rather hoped it.

"Oh no, I suspected that Erebor would be quite literally falling apart after that dragon. But seriously Thorin you might see to it that the workers do a better job of the repairs, now mightn't you."

"Actually they do very..."

"Yes, yes of course. No matter, like Erebor you just need a strong dwarrowdam to put you right again."

"Lady Clencia I don't really believe that..."

"There, there don't worry, Clencia will make it right, dear. Now I will see you at dinner, yes.:

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"Yes, yes of course I will. See you then, dear." And with that she seemed to almost glide swiftly out of the hall.

Thorin was left staring at where she has been with a confused expression on his face. It wasn't until he heard the chuckle that he realized Dwalin had walked in and was a few feet behind him.

When Thorin turned to glare at his old friend Dwalin burst out laughing. "Thorin, you didn't arrange for those rocks to fall on the good lady did you?

"Dwalin, I'm warning you."

More laughter.

"I'm serious Dwalin, I'm in no mood to be laughed at. Rocks falling, dwarrowdams, bossy dwarrowdams running loose through Erebor."

A lot more laughter.

* * *

><p>At dinner that night Lady Clencia sit beside Thorin, much to his displeasure. She managed to flow into his personal space again and again. It was nearly impossible to look brooding with a swirl of braids and lace mocking your privacy at every turn. He had just about had enough and was trying to find a good reason to excuse himself when for no apparent reason the stone chair the Lady Clencia was in started to rumble and vibrate. The everyone jumped away from the table just as the lady's chair crumbled into rubble.<p>

"What!" Lady Clencia hit the stone floor hard. Several dwarves rushed to help her.

" Thorin, I realize Erebor is in terrible disrepair but really! This is outrageous!" The lady glared at Thorin accusingly. "If you don't want me here, be dwarf enough to say it!"

Kili opened his mouth to say something and Fili hit him in the back of the head. Thorin could feel Fili and Kili trying not to laugh. Dis seemed to be in as bad a shape, not really able to look at Thorin for fear of bursting out in a very un-royal, un-princeness like laugh any second. No way was he going to look at Dwalin, that would take him completely over the edge. But it wasn't funny...well yes it was, but Lady Clencia could have been hurt and even though he didn't want to marry her, Thorin did not want her harmed in any way, certainly not while in Erebor because of the damage to the mountain.

" No, no Lady Clencia, I assure you this was some type of freak accident. I will have the workman check all the chairs...and the tables. It is no doubt the result of the dragon and years with no repairs." Thorin tried his best to sound apologetic, but deep inside he just wanted her to storm out in a huff and storm right back to the Iron Hills. Let Dain find her a husband there.

" I believe I will retire for the evening." Lady Clencia gathered all the dignity she could and swept out of the dinning hall.

Once she was out of hearing range, Fili and Kili couldn't hold back anymore. They nearly fell over laughing until Thorin's glare shut them up. "Alright that's more than enough. We might have a real problem here. If Erebor is crumbling around us."

"Maybe the mountain hates her too, like Lord Indoin." Fili smirked.

"Well you can't blame Erebor for having good taste, brother. Kili smiled innocently.

"No. no you really can't, brother. It would appear that the lonely mountain has decided to sabotage His Majesty's courtship." Fili stated, trying not to giggle.

" Perhaps it is not the idea of courtship, just who the King Under the Mountain decides to court." Kili replied, ignoring Thorin glare.

"Thorin, my sons, may just have a point. I know how strange that sounds..." Dis stated, rolling her eyes at her children.

"Mother!"

"Quiet, both of you! Now as I was saying. As odd as it sounds perhaps Erebor wants to have a say in your courtship." Dis looked totally serious

"Dis I love our home but to think that the mountain is aware and interested...I...we...we may need the wizard to sort this out. But I doubt it is anything more than loose stone, worn with age and the destruction from that dragon. Lord Indoin did say the mountain hated him but honestly that's just too much to believe." A few very small pebbles fell from the ceiling onto Thorin's head. Everyone looked slowly up at the ceiling and then back down at him. Suddenly the room was completely silent.

" Balin try to contact Gandalf, Lord Elrond may be able to locate him. Everyone be careful." Thorin said still looking up at the ceiling with confusion and disbelief on his face.


	2. A Fool of a Took

Bilbo walked back towards his chambers lost in thought. He hadn't been there when Lord Indoin was hurt, but having just watched Lady Clencia fall to the floor when her chair crumbled beneath her, he was aware of an alarming fact.

He was glad. Oh, not glad Lord Indoin was hurt, but very glad he was no longer in Erebor or courting Thorin. Lady Clencia was still there but that could change ...for the better and then she'd be gone too; back to the Iron Hills where she belonged. Not in Erebor making eyes at Thorin, touching him, sitting closer and closer to him. Looking at his friend as if he and his title were prizes to be won or worse something to be auctioned to the highest bidder. The look on Thorin's face when Lady Clencia would move closer made Bilbo sad or was it mad. The king looked like he would do anything to stop her from even being near him, not to mention avoiding a marriage.

Bilbo wasn't certain how he felt about Thorin. But he knew, definitely knew that being forced into a loveless marriage was wrong. He hadn't saved Thorin's life just to have him live it in a cold, empty shell of the life that could be. Bilbo opened the door to his chambers and the fire immediately roared to life in the fireplace. He stepped inside and went over to the nearest wall. "It's alright, I know you wouldn't hurt anyone, really hurt them. What are those dwarves thinking? But you must be more gentle. Dwarves, hobbits, men and elves are not nearly as strong as you are. We break quickly and sometimes we can't be fixed."

Bilbo reached out and patted the wall which started to give off a very faint golden glow. Then he walked over to the table, poured himself a small glass of wine and sat down heavily in his overstuffed chair. Bilbo sighed as he thought about Thorin. What did he really feel for him, friendship ..yes certainly. But was there anything more...he didn't know. He did however know that a king, the king of the richest dwarf kingdom on middle-earth did not just up and...well not with a simple gentle-hobbit anyway. True the Thain of the Shire was his grandfather but that wasn't royalty and Thorin would wed royalty. A single tear rolled down his cheek and the temperature in the room grew slightly warmer as if Erebor was trying to give him its equivalent of a hug. "I know and thank you for caring" the little hobbit said softly.

But Bilbo knew that even if Thorin could accept a hobbit, he would never be able to explain the touch of fairy blood that ran through the veins of all Tooks. The same fairy blood that Bilbo's mother Belladonna Took had passed on to him. That same blood that Erebor had sensed once he moved into his chambers. He could just imagine it now ' Well, yes Thorin, I do have fairy blood. Yes, I can communicate in a way with Erebor. No, we don't really talk, it is more like sensing feelings and emotions. No, insanity does not run in my family. Thank you very much!'

* * *

><p>But Bilbo had to admit that when the mountain first began to communicate with him he had had his doubts about his sanity. After moving into the very spacious chambers Thorin had given him Bilbo began to notice that the fire in the fireplace just started on its own, time and time again. One morning while in the little kitchen that was part of his rooms; he complained that the cabinets were just too high. They were very nice but just so terribly high it was hard to reach anything. That evening he had returned to his rooms to find the cabinets all lower, much lower just perfect hobbit height Bilbo had just stood there trying to think of a logical reason. Someone did major renovation to his chambers in just a few hours...sure that was it...sure. As he started backing out of the kitchen he'd hear a noise and looked behind in time to see the door open for him. Ghosts! it had to be ghosts...with tools, hammers...saws...and ...and...alright so that was just plain silly.<p>

That night Bilbo ate in the public dinning hall and then visited with Bofur until the dwarf had drifted off to sleep. Finally he had little choice but to return to his own chambers; where a warm fire that he had not lit burned cheerily in the fireplace. Bilbo had undressed quickly, looking around the whole time, then climbed into bed and pulled the cover over his head. He'd suddenly remembered the last time he had felt this frightened and small in his own room. He had been a little fauntling. His mother Belladonna had sat by the bed after he'd had a bad dream and sang to him...his mother...his mother...her family...the Tooks.

Bilbo had sat up in bed and looked around the room. Tooks...that had to be it...he was a Took. Still pondering what his bloodline might mean Bilbo drifted off to a slightly less troubled sleep. Then next day standing in front of the apparently self lighting fireplace he had made a decision. Either he was losing his mind, someone was playing an increasing unfunny joke, or the room...perhaps the mountain itself was doing these things. He'd held Sting tightly, checking every few moments for a blue glow, reasoning that if it could signal the present of an orc perhaps it would glow in the present of other evil as well.

So gathering up his courage and aware that no one would hear him, he had said out loud," I know this room is doing things to help me. I don't know who or what you are or how these things are happening. Please make yourself known...While I think you are only wanting to help me, still these things are becoming...well a little unnerving. Please make yourself known...in a safe..calm, don't frighten or hurt, especially hurt the hobbit kind of way. That's just the way I feel about it. It had to be said, I'm sorry." He had waited and slowly became aware of a faint golden glow coming from the walls, floor ceiling..everywhere.

* * *

><p>His mother had sit him down one lovely summer day and explained that the Tooks had fairy blood. Nothing to worry about she had said, just be aware that sometimes things happen to Tooks that would be rather unusual for most other hobbits. Nature in particular liked to contact the Tooks in unusual ways. Sometimes, something would reach out to a Took, something in nature. Then too sometimes the Tooks provided a bridge of sorts between a nature entity and someone else. He thought that sounded like great fun...at the time...now...not so much.<p>

* * *

><p>The Mountain was trying to communicate with him, well something was trying and the mountain seemed a good guess. Bilbo opened his mind to whatever it was. Looking back that seemed a foolish thing to do, but nothing bad or evil had occurred and he had felt certain whatever it was, was good...probably. He hadn't hear a voice, not even a whisper, no he ...felt Erebor. It had reached out to him. At first he drew back but it seemed to understand his fear and became very still. It would let him make the next move. Bilbo reached out in his mind, he opened himself as fully as he could, just like Belladonna had taught him and the mountain had responded. Slowly, gently flowing its feelings, its emotions into him. He knew what the Lonely Mountain was feeling. But it was more than the lonely mountain in his thoughts, there was something else...no someone else hiding in the shadows of his mind. Peeking out just enough to be noticed but far to deep in shadow to to recognized.<p>

Erebor was very much alive and it or someone had a question for him "Why have you not saved him, saved me?"

Bilbo stood there stunned. What did that mean? Saved who? The mountain? The shadow figure?. There was something he needed to do, but what? That was weeks ago and he still didn't know. Suddenly feeling very tired Bilbo sat and sipped his wine.

* * *

><p>Lady Clencia was not happy, but she was a diplomat and knew that this would be a good time to speak to Thorin. While he was most certainly feeling at least somewhat guilty over to chair incident. Perhaps she could guilt him into making promises or at least starting serious discussions about the future. She knew the way to Thorin's chambers, having made sure that she was taken past them when she first toured Erebor. They were just around this corner. Wait ...no this was the kitchen. That was impossible the kitchens were all several floors down and she had not gone down at all. But here she stood in a kitchen, Well fine..just fine. Maybe that fall in that ridiculous chair had her a little off balance. Clencia went up to the level where Thorin's chambers were, she walked up three staircases and finally rounded the corner to ...the mines...no,no,no! She had gone up...UP! How could she be anywhere near the mines? This made no sense at all. It was like this stupid mountain was moving rooms, closing off hallways, changing somehow to keep her away from...alright that was impossible. She liked stone, precious metals, and gems as much as the next dwarf, more than many, but mountains did not...did not ...think or suddenly change.<p>

It was hours later, nearly dawn before Lady Clencia found Thorin's chambers. He heard the shouting outside his door. Someone, a female by the sound of it was arguing with the guards. Thorin quickly put on his trousers and opened the door just in time to receive a sound slap from a bedraggled, dwarrowdam, in dirty, torn clothes. Her face was smudged with dirt and her hair looked like a rat's nest.

"Lady Clencia! What happened? Are you all right?


	3. Mountains, dwarves and fae, oh my

"Lady Clencia! What happened? Are you all right?

"Alright!..Alright!...Do I look alright? Thorin Oakenshield you can take this Mahal forsaken Mountain and ...and...you know what you can do with it! This...thing...hates me...it hates me and I...hate..it!" Lady Clencia tried to slap him again but the guard caught her hand just in time. She turned with a huff and stormed down the hall to her rooms. Thorin was left standing in the doorway, in various stages of shock. What on middle-earth was wrong with the people he tried to court? He didn't want to laugh but the truth was, Lady Clencia was so prim, proper, and bossy that seeing her with dirt on her face and her hair in a mess was the funniest thing that he had seen in a very long while. At least she wasn't hurt like Lord Indoin had been. He was very glad of that. He didn't know what was happening but at least she hadn't been actually hurt.

Just down the hall several doors opened a crack to hear and see what was happening. Once they heard Lady Clencia's door slam shut there were quiet giggles and a few smiles as doors softly closed. The royal family breathed a sigh of relief as the chances of adding a stuck-up dwarrowdam to their ranks seemed to be decreasing by the minute. And a king felt the urge to exhale. Oddly enough his thoughts wondered to their burglar. Looking at Lady Clencia's hair had for some reason made him think of Bilbo's honey gold curls. Clencia's prim and proper ways were snobbish, Bilbo's were based on a gentle, kindhearted nature that was adorable...Why was he thinking about the hobbit? How hard did that dwarrowdam slap him?

Speaking of burglars, Bilbo was feeling guilty over the relief that flooded through him when he heard Lady Clencia yelling at Thorin. Bilbo stood just inside his chambers for a few seconds then he heard what he assumed was Lady Clencia's door slamming shut. With that he gathered himself up to go comfort the King Under the Mountain. Bilbo needed to tell Thorin about Erebor but how do you tell someone that you just happened to be communicating with a mountain...their mountain. Before he knew it he was knocking on Thorin's door.

As Thorin opened his door he heard several doors down the hall crack slightly open again. "Goodnight, Dis, Fili, Kili!" he called and the doors softly closed but not before he heard whispers coming from behind them. Thorin rolled his eyes.

"Bilbo." Thorin stared at the hobbit who he noticed looked quite handsome in a dressing robe; with his curly hair slightly tussled from sleeping.

"Yes, well I just wanted to make certain you were alright...I mean the...the err..." Bilbo stammered, staring at Thorin's bare chest as he momentarily forgot what he was going to say, along with where he was and his name. It was an extremely nice bare chest. How did he feel about Thorin? Bilbo wasn't sure, truthfully he wasn't sure he'd ever know how he felt. It wasn't something he intended to pursue. Probably. Oh bother .

"Shouting like a wounded warg?" Thorin had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?...Oh...shouting...well...yes...yes. The shouting...are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bilbo...you should go back to bed, it is early yet...owww." Thorin jumped back after a medium sized rock fell on his bare foot and then proceeded to hop around in a little circle as he glared at the ceiling. Looking back at Bilbo and feeling ashamed of himself not to mention suddenly not wanting to be alone, he said, "But I would be better if ...if you could...have breakfast with me." Thorin heard his voice say that, he knew it was his voice, he'd heard it before but still he was amazed at the words. He was not afraid to be alone in his own chambers. Really he wasn't. Mostly. Just how hard did that dwarrowdam slap him?

"Oh, certainly yes." Bilbo was certain Thorin had said something, maybe about breakfast? He may not ever pursue his feelings for Thorin, but they were interesting to think about. Down right fun at times. Times like this one when he was very certain that Thorin had a really, extremely muscular chest so much so that he'd like to... "I'd like that very much...the breakfast I mean." Bilbo smiled hoping his answer fit the question, whatever it was. But he had to admit the sight of the King Under the Mointain, hopping around on one foot and just a little apprehensive about being alone was just adorable.

I'll have the kitchen send something up. I'd ask you in right now but the fire hasn't been lit yet and..." Thorin turned at a sound behind him to see a roaring fire burning brightly in the fireplace. " That wasn't there, I just got up...I..um."

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the fireplace and stepped into the room giving the wall a rather stern look. It started to glow golden just a touch in one little spot. He moved to stand in front of that spot before Thorin saw it. When Thorin turned back to the door Bilbo wasn't there, he was standing by the wall no where near the chairs or table. He gave the hobbit an odd look and for a split second he wondered if Bilbo had anything to do with the fire being lit or even those blasted rocks that seemed to be aiming for him. But that didn't make sense; he pushed that thought away especially since Bilbo's hair looked like fine gold in the fire light.

" Bilbo sit, sit I'll send to get us breakfast." Bilbo moved over to the table while Thorin went to the closet to get a tunic. He had just turned to open the closet door when out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw the chair pull itself out for Bilbo to sit down. Oh great, he had only been awake for a few minutes and already his was so stressed out he was actually imagining things. A stop by Oin's for a check-up would be high on his 'things to do so you don't go crazy' list.

Breakfast arrived a short time later and the two ate while making small talk. Well Bilbo made small talk and Thorin just ate. But both enjoyed the others company and felt no need to do much more than be together. Thorin was grateful for a friend like Bilbo. Someone he knew he could always count on. Someone who would be there for him and not just his crown. Just something as pleasant as this breakfast together made Thorin wish that he could spend his time like this forever.

When the meal was over Thorin rose to show Bilbo out only to find the doorknob missing. Well missing wasn't the exact word there was no doorknob and no hole where one had been. Thorin stared at the offending door and turned rather pale as he assured Bilbo that this was not a trick...the doorknob was gone. Bilbo felt a building sense of amusement, but it was the mountain's not his. As a respectable hobbit he found being in Thorin's room with only a robe and nightshirt...well he could just imagine the look on his father's face.

" We will call for help. The guards will break through if they have to, Bilbo . Don't worry." Thorin stated as calmly as possible. He didn't want to frighten his hobbit.

"Oh, I'm not worried." Bilbo tried to sound innocent even though he felt bad knowing that the mountain or something attached to the mountain was indeed doing these things.

Thorin looked back at Bilbo to make sure he was alright. He wanted to protect the soft little hobbit, standing there in his robe, his head ringed in soft curls. So trusting. So innocent. Thorin took a breath and called out to the guards who effortlessly opened the door from their side.

"Sire are you and Master Baggins alright?"

Thorin stared at the now perfectly normal doorknob as a few small stones dropped on his head. Looking up at the ceiling he tried not to stammer. "Yes, yes, the door was just ..umm..stuck..yes...stuck."

"Sire is your chamber smaller that normal...I know it sounds odd but it looks smaller...cozy." the guard looked from Thorin to Bilbo and without saying another word, bowed and returned to his post.

Thorin looked at the room, he hadn't noticed it as they ate but the guard was correct. The room did look smaller, cozy, intimate. Bilbo looking around had a slight blush on the tips of his ears. "Bilbo are you alright?"

"Umm..yes..fine...mostly."

"Don't worry Bilbo. I know something a little odd may be happening, but you will be safe. I swear it." Thorin said with conviction and was pleased to see the tips of Bilbo's ears turn a deeper shade of red. The hobbit gave Thorin a shy little smile.

"Well, I should be getting dressed. I enjoyed our breakfast Thorin." Bilbo left feeling guilty. He had to figure this all out and explain what he knew to Thorin. Walking back to his own chambers he looked around, seeing no one he whispered to a nearby wall. "The doorknob and..and the whole room...really the whole room! Not to mention a rock on his foot and those pebbles on his head!" Erebor felt quite pleased with itself.

* * *

><p>As the morning wore on and no doors opened by themselves, no conveniently placed staircases were suddenly in his path Bilbo began to think that perhaps Erebor had decided to let him alone, just observe perhaps. He busied himself about his duties. Mostly he helped Ori in the library and worked with Balin to create a plan for improving the soil on and around the mountain in order to allow the dwarves to grow much more of their own food. He had promised to meet Thorin and the company plus Dis for dinner. But in the back of his mind he kept remembering the feeling of sensing a shadow figure somehow attached to Erebor.<p>

The day flew by with talks of restoring the great library of Erebor; a task he very much wanted to be a part of. Oh, the books, the histories, the maps simply wonderful. Later in the day Bilbo and Balin had looked over the plans for a large section of land on a south facing slope of Erebor. It would be a good place to farm after the soil was fertilized and the rocks removed. Now that would take some time and a great deal of effort, but Bilbo was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Dinner was slightly strained with Thorin constantly looking around and several dwarves jumping at every small noise.<p>

"I heard that Lady Clencia left for the Iron Hills today brother, is that true?" Dis asked.

"No, the good lady is still here. She has started going on about how Erebor hates her just like Lord Indoin. It's would be best if she left before anything unfortunate happens to her, like it did Lord Indoin."

"You don't seem too upset Uncle." Kili noted causing Dis to smack him on the back of his head.

"Of course he is, she might be the dwarrowdam for him. They might spend the next hundred years together." Dis offered.

Thorin choked a little on his soup. Suddenly there was the sound of small rocks falling and Thorin dove under the table. His beloved family and friends tried not to break up laughing...honest. An embarrassed King sit back in his chair and rubbed the bandages on his arm. The rocks that seemed to be aiming for him were getting larger. He loved his family, his friends, his people, he truly did. But sometimes he wished he was a simple, hard working blacksmith, not a king with obligations and responsibilities. Sometimes, just sometimes he wished his life, his choices were his own.

Once he got his giggles under control Kili looked at Dis and said "But Mum you and Fili both said she was terrible and we would be lucky if she went back to...ouch!" Fili and Dis both smacked Kili on the back of his head.

Thorin just looked tired as he asked Balin if they had heard anything from Gandalf. Balin said they hadn't but it would take time.

Noticing Bilbo's downcast eyes, Thorin believing his hobbit was upset over this whole thing...whatever this thing was; decided to spend more time with the little one and reassure him of his safety.

* * *

><p>After dinner Thorin walked Bilbo back towards his chambers, When they were almost there Lady Clencia appeared around a corner. Bilbo thought he heard Thorin groan softly "Trapped."<p>

"Lady Clencia, I am relieved that you are alright. I don't know what happened but I certainly apologize..."

"Thorin Oakenshield we are going to talk."

"Yes certainly, I was just walking Master Baggins..."

"Yes, yes, Master Baggins...He really is everywhere isn't he?"

"What...I don't..." Bilbo looked shocked. He had hardly spoken to the dwarrowdam and certainly not done anything to deserve the furious look she was giving him.

"No, you certainly don't hobbit." Clencia hissed

"What?" Bilbo looked slightly pale. He was forcing himself to hold back his rising anger at this silly dwarrowdam.

"Lady Clencia, Master Baggins is a respected and honored member of my Company he has proven his bravery many times over..." Thorin began, wondering why Clencia hadn't just left like Indoin and what she could possibly have against Bilbo.

"Then he should be able to walk to his own room shouldn't he. Goodnight Master Baggins!" she nearly shouted.

"What ..oh ...yes certainly." Bilbo started to walk away. There was no need to cause trouble. Thorin would see right through this pretentious gold-digger and send her packing soon enough.

Thorin glared at the dwarrowdam." Bilbo, stay right where you are. Now wait one moment Lady Clencia, you will not come into my mountain and order..."

"The walls! The walls they've changed! Look around us. We are enclosed in a room of some sort. We were standing in the hallway! What nonsense is this...there's no door...no door! Trapped, we're trapped. Let me out of here! Help! Help!...Someone...There's no air...help!" Lady Clencia stared at the walls in terror.

"Please Lady Clencia there is plenty of air we are in no danger, I'm certain that..." Thorin stopped mid-sentence when he realized that he couldn't find a door or any other opening. But more than that, the room they were in seemed to be made of one piece of stone not walls and ceiling joined together. It should have been pitch black inside the room but it was lit with a golden glow that seemed to come from everywhere. Clencia was right they had been standing in a hallway, what dark magic was this?


	4. Trapped

The air was getting heavy, but maybe that was his panic starting to rise. Hobbits were creatures of open meadows not the dark places deep inside mountains. He wanted to yell at Erebor to stop it. But how could he until he explained it to Thorin and how could he do that with Lady Clencia there?.

"Out... I have to get out." Lady Clencia voice was becoming louder as her panic rose.

"Clencia calm down, the worst that will happen is once we are missed the miners will dug through the stone." Thorin reached out to touch her shoulder as he tried to comfort her."

She pushed his hand away and stepped back, then replied with a sneer. "Pick axes...pick axes...it will take hours ...who knows how thick this is and by the time they break through we'll be dead...dead... Oakenshield...dead! Why did I come to this Mahal forsaken mountain. Your whole line is cursed with madness or bad fortune. I could be happy and safe...safe in my Iron Hills!"

"Clencia try to be reasonable." Thorin tone was close to what you would use with a child.

"You try to be reasonable _oh great king under the mountain._" She replied in a haughty tone. "With your Arkenstone and your...your flirty little hobbit."

"Now wait just a second Lady Clencia I took that from you earlier but I am not going to continue to ..." Bilbo started.

"To do what...listen to the truth. It's oblvious...The two of you want each other." She glared at the hobbit. Then turning to Thorin she hissed. "You Oakenshield, you should have just married the hobbit or declared him your bed warmer instead of having dwarves from all over middle-earth come to Erebor. But that's what you like, isn't it _the great Thorin Oakenshield, King under this dragon cursed mountain? _Having people bow to you like they did your grandfather."

"ENOUGH!..I've heard all I plan to from you Clencia. No one asked you here or invited you here. You just announced you were coming. There's a word for that..." Thorin glared at the dwarrowdam.

"Say it...go ahead..." she growled

"Wait..wait both of you." Bilbo tried to calm them both.

"Shut up you...you little nothing!" Lady Clencia yelled.

"You dare call him that ..." Thorin was fed up with Clencia.

* * *

><p>Gandalf arrived in Erebor shortly after Thorin had left the hall to walk Bilbo to his chambers. Balin and Dis had started to explain the problem while the rest of the Company went to find Thorin. Walking down a familiar hallway they found an enclosure that should not have been there. It hadn't been there before but most disturbing was that they could hear shouting from inside. Thorin and Lady Clencia's voices were obvious and a third quieter one that sounded like it might be Bilbo.<p>

There was no door, no window, no way in...no way out. Part of the Company ran to get tools to break through the rock and get miners to help. The rest ran back to get Gandalf.

When the wizard got to the hallway and touched the enclosure a look of wonder came over his face. "I have not seen this type of construct in many a year. Many a year." He walked next to the structure and raised his staff. A bluish white light issued from the top of the staff and seemed to cover the structure. "Few in middle-earth are capable of this and even then they usually occur in threes. It takes a source, a crafter, and a bridge between the two. I do believe our hobbit could be a bridge, what with him fae blood." That earned shocked looks from the dwarves gathered surround the enclosure. "But," the wizard continued, "who is the crafter and what is the source? Erebor could be a powerful source. Gandalf touched the construct again and closed his eyes. " Tell me, did these happenings began before or after Lady Clencia arrived in Erebor?"

"Before. We believe what happened to Lord Indoin was the beginning." Fili answered.

"And Thorin...you say he has been the target of ... what seemed like a constant harassment from falling rock?"

"Well, pebbles in the beginning but then they started getting larger. A really good sized rock hit his arm earlier today, he has the bandage to show for it." Balin stated as he studied the structure, looking for a seam but finding none. "Wait Gandalf, what did you mean by Erebor being a source?"

"There are souls old as time, Master Balin. Natural entities who have watched as the ages of middle-earth rolled pass. Only making their presence known when they felt the need was great. They are of this world but so different from the younger races that they need a bridge, a being closer to nature than most, in order to communicate. Usually they would use a fae or a wizard."

"You said Bilbo has fairy blood." Bofur stated with a questioning look."

"Yes Master Bofur, on his mother's side."

"The Tooks...Bilbo has mentioned them and how they were always up for an adventure. He said the other hobbits thought them odd...not respectable." Kili offered.

"Very, very true. Bilbo's mother had quite an adventurous streak. But I would not have thought Thorin Oakenshield was a crafter and a powerful one at that." Turning to the startled dwarves, Gandalf announced, "Yes, it would appear that Thorin is behind all these unusual events."

* * *

><p>Inside the enclosure Bilbo was trying to calm to situation. "Stop it...If we are trapped in this...whatever it is ...we have to conserve air until we are rescued and <em>we will be rescued.<em> When we are, do either of you think you want to deal with what you may have said while in here?"

Thorn turned to look at Bilbo. "I'm sorry Bilbo...it is just that I can't hold it in any longer. I ...can't stay trapped."

"Thorin they'll get us out, you said so yourself." Bilbo tried to comfort his friend.

"No I don't mean this room, I mean this life. I was born to be a king...I never had a say over it. Then Smaug came and I had to take up arms with my grandfather and father and brother. After they were killed or lost it was up to me to lead. I was not ready Bilbo. I wanted a life...a real life not just what I was trained to do. But with Frerin dead and Dis had the boys to raise ...it fell to me. It has always fallen to me. I was trapped long before this happened. Now. now I am expected to marry and spend my life with someone I don't know and don't love. But it is my duty. I love my people, I love Erebor but I hate this feeling of never being my own dwarf. Always being pushed or pulled." Thorin looked...lost just for a second before regaining his composure.

_Save him, save me._ Bilbo remembered what Erebor had felt.

"Then don't, Thorin."

"What?"

"Don't Thorin. Yes, you are King and yes you have responsibilities. Have always had them and always will, but you can carve out a space for yourself. Delegate a little, just a little to Fili, he has to learn sometime. Delegate a little to Kili..yes Kili. He can help too. And Dis, she is always there for you. Give her some real responsibility not just planning state functions, but negotiating treaties that your would have to approve of course. You'd still have to approve it all but you can have a life, a ...love. Thorin its not just the time though is it? It's...well...its you. You have reclaimed Erebor, taken back your birthright, you did it. You don't have to keep proving yourself. You are not the young inexperienced prince trying to lead a homeless people. You don't have to earn the respect of your people or the other peoples of middle earth. You are respected Thorin Oakenshield, no one will ever look down on you or the people of Erebor as being less or unworthy in any way. You did it Thorin, you proved yourself to all middle-earth. You are every bit the King Thror was, actually better, much better. You have put your people above all else. Thorin you don't have to continue to prove your worth." This was at least part of what Erebor wanted, Bilbo could feel it.

"Oh how sweet, could we get the violins now, maybe an elf playing a harp." Lady Clencia smirked.

"Clencia if you don't shut up, I swear..."

You'll do what Oakenshield...nothing and you know it!"

"I'll throw your gold digging behind out of my mountain!"

"You wouldn't have to. If we get out of this I am leaving so fast...so...fast...can't breathe...no air...can't..."


	5. Free

The shouting continued from inside the enclosure as miners arrived to try and break through. The Company and Dis stared at Gandalf in utter disbelief.

"Gandalf, you can't possibly mean that Thorin somehow caused all this?" Dis shook her head.

"Indeed I do. Although I doubt he is aware of what he is doing."

" No...no...not the gold sickness. You don't mean that it has taken him again?" Dwalin looked worried for not only Thorin, but all of Erebor.

" No, thankfully not that. Trained crafters can cause the type of activity you have described by concentrating their thoughts, but Thorin is untrained. In a time of stress his subconscious mind may have taken actions that his conscious mind could not or would not."

"But why then didn't he do something like this against Smaug or the Orc armies?" Fili asked, trying to wrap his mind around what Gandalf was saying.

"It would have taken Thorin and Bilbo, being in the general area of Erebor. From the time Thorin reentered Erebor to take it back until after the battle the gold sickness had him in its grip. With the sickness active Erebor would not have allowed the bridge to form between him and itself. That would have given far too much power to a gold-sick king." Gandalf tried to explain.

"But why now?" Kili asked.

"The pressure of this courtship may have caused it. Seeing the rest of his life laid out before him. Perhaps feeling helpless when faced with something he was not allowed to fight. Feeling as if he had no control of his own life. Truthfully only Thorin can say for certain. But he would not be the first crafter to find their abilities in a time of stress." Gandalf looked around as he finished speaking. The dwarves appeared to be trying to take all this in. They looked from one to the other each feeling guilty at not seeing it before. Not being there for Thorin. Gandalf felt a little sorry for them, but he was glad to see their reactions. Crafters were not always met with understanding. Some were feared, disowned, even killed.

The miners were making progress, when suddenly the shouting coming from inside the enclosure stopped. Then there was the sound of what appeared to be a scuffle followed by a scream.

Lady Clencia was right. Thorin could feel them running out of air. He had been in enough mines to know the signs. He turned to Bilbo who must have read the look on his face. Clencia knew she had to act and act now. Oakenshield would pick that hobbit over her if it came to it and the hobbit didn't know enough about mining to understand that they only had a short time left. She couldn't wait to see if those miners broke through. She was Lady Clencia of the Iron Hills and there was no way she would lay down and die in this twice cursed mountain.

There was no way to know how long it would take the rescuers to break through. Bilbo might not have the mining knowledge of dwarves but he was far from stupid. After seeing the look on Thorin's face he knew Clencia was right. All three came to the same realization at the same time. Someone had to die to leave more air for the survivors.

Thorin knew it was the only way to save Bilbo.

Bilbo knew he would not let Thorin die like this; not after striving all those years to help his people and now finally getting Erebor back.

Clencia watched the looks on Thorin's and Bilbo's faces and knew she had to act fast. They were obviously planning to kill her to leave more air for themselves. Well she was no fool; she'd strike first. Clencia drew a knife from her belt; it was bejeweled and deadly looking. Before Thorin could stop her, she went for Bilbo. He saw her in time and scrambled back. As she lounged forward a rock fell on her arm knocking her to the floor and causing her to drop the knife as she fell. Bilbo grabbed it before either Thorin or Clencia could reach him. Nimble little fingers clutching it tightly with deadly intent.

Bilbo turned to Thorin, "I won't let you die like this. Not after what you've been through. Thorin realized what Bilbo planned and he drew his own knife.

"Bilbo, my friend ...my...my...I won't let you do this".

Bilbo and Thorin raised their knives each trying to act before the other could. Clencia eyes widened believing she had only seconds to live. She couldn't fight the two of them off. Almost at the same time Thorin and Bilbo plunged their knives downward. Bilbo felt his knife push into his own skin. Thorin felt his own blood start to flow as his knife slide into his chest. Clencia looked on in disbelief and screamed. Stupid fools, she thought they are sacrificing themselves, weak, stupid fools.

Thorin thought of freedom as the warm sticky blood began to flow. If only there had been time. Bilbo's plan; simple as it was might have given him a little freedom. Perhaps he could marry for love. Maybe he did want Bilbo, maybe Bilbo wanted him. He didn't know, but he knew he wanted the freedom to find out. No restrictions, no barriers, no walls just freedom; no walls...no walls. Then the darkness started to gather him, pushing on the edges of his conscious. That's when he caught a glimpse of someone, someone in his mind stepping out of the shadows into a bright golden light. It was himself.

The air around them stirred as hands reached out. Many, many hands holding them and jerking the knives away. The room was gone, they were free. Thorin felt free. Oin rushed to check both Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo was unconscious and Thorin would be in a second. Gandalf knelt down and touched them both.

Somewhat more than flesh wounds but I've seen worse. Still with Oin's excellent care they will both recover." The wizard looked terribly relived.

Thorin still reached for his knife as he lost conscious. Bilbo's knife lay in his open hand when it was taken from him. It was obvious that they had stabbed themselves.

"Brave to the end, they must have been sacrificing themselves to give the other more air." Bofur took his hat off in respect as he spoke. There was silence for a few moments as the realization set in for everyone gathered. The miners nodded, they could definitely appreciate what their respected, warrior king and the brave little hobbit had tried to do.

"Lady Clencia are you alright?" Dis asked.

Clencia just looked at Dis for a second and started to laugh. The next morning she packed and moved into the inn at Dale until arrangements could be made to return to the Iron Hills.

* * *

><p>When Thorin and Bilbo awoke in Oin's healing rooms they weren't certain what to say to each other. Mercifully Gandalf, Dis and the Company were there waiting for them to awaken. Gandalf tried to explain to Thorin what had happened or rather how it had happened. The king did not take it well.<p>

"Me, why that's ridiculous! What are you implying wizard, that I have used some dark magic.

"No, no my dear Thorin, this is not magic; dark or otherwise. You have a gift..."

"A gift for throwing rocks at myself, sealing people in stone chambers, and making walkways give way. The council will be thrilled to hear their king is a sorcerer." Thorin growled.

"Thorin, I tell you there is no magic involved. You were under stress, but it was a unique situation. Erebor has just gotten you back. You were born here, the crown prince. The mountain probably feels a special affection for you and refused to see you spend your life in misery in a loveless marriage. Your gift allowed your subconscious mind to reach out to Erebor and with Bilbo here to act as a bridge, the mountain could reach back. Erebor provided you with a source of power to allow your gift to do what your subconscious mind needed to do in order to save you from an empty lonely marriage. Erebor would not let you be doomed to that type of life. Your subconscious gift, Erebor's power and Bilbo's ability to connect the two created a situation where these things could happen. " Gandalf continued to explain.

" But Gandalf, I never knew that Erebor was ...alive." Thorin looked uncertain.

" Not consciously, but your subconscious mind did. When your gift reached out for a source of power, it found Erebor." Gandalf answered

"Thorin, Erebor had been communicating with me for some time now. Not with words, just feelings. I..I didn't know how to tell you." Bilbo said nervously. " There is a golden light that Erebor produces. The first time I felt Erebor there was someone else there in the feeling. I don't know how else to explain it. There was a figure in the shadows. I couldn't see who it was."

"A figure in shadow." Thorin looked shocked for an instant. It was true, all true. He remembered seeing himself step out of shadow into that golden light. Gandalf saw the look on Thorin's face and smiled.

"What do I do about this wizard?" Thorin was not happy. Well hearing that Lady Clencia was gone did help.

**ORIGINAL ENDING**

" It may never happen again, if it does you may need training. I suspect that unless you find yourself in a life crisis Erebor will be content to simply watch its dwarves including its king live their lives and rebuild. But...just in case...it would be a good idea for you and the bridge to stay close, very close." Then turning to the hobbit, "Bilbo should you feel anything from Erebor other than positive emotions you must tell Thorin immediately." Gandalf said with a mischievous little smile. Bilbo felt his ears turning red.

Several days later things had calmed down. Word of Thorin's and Bilbo's selfless act in attempting to give their lives for others spread through the mountain gaining the king and hobbit even more respect. Bilbo was in his chambers after a busy day or as busy as Oin would allow for the time being when there was a knock at the door.

"Thorin, come in, come in."

"Bilbo this is for you." Thorin held out a single flower.

"Th..Thank you. It's lovely." Bilbo took the flower and held it close to his chest.

"Bilbo, I know you like the occasional adventure and I was hoping you would be willing to accompany me on another one? Just the two of us. I don't know where it will lead but I know I want us to find out. " Thorin held his breath waiting for the answer.

" Thorin I would like that very, very much." Bilbo smiled and the room took on a faint golden glow.

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

" It may never happen again, if it does you may need training. I suspect that unless you find yourself in a life crisis Erebor will be content to simply watch its dwarves including its king live their lives and rebuild. But...just in case...it would be a good idea for you and the bridge to stay close, very close." Then turning to the hobbit, "Bilbo should you feel anything from Erebor other than positive emotions you must tell Thorin immediately." Gandalf said with a mischievous little smile. Bilbo felt his ears blushing red as he turned to look at Thorin who was smiling. It took a moment before anyone noticed the faint golden glow surrounding them.


End file.
